MYOB
by Chezza
Summary: By CeCe Smith. Just read it. Trust me....


Title: 'MYOB'  
  
Author: CeCe Smith  
  
E-mail: cecesmith@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Just read it. Trust me....  
  
Status: Complete   
  
Series/Sequel: N/A  
  
Category: Fluff  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Characters: Sam Carter. Jack O'Neill. Daniel. Cassie.  
  
Pairing: S/J   
  
Rating: PG13 to be on the safe side   
  
Warnings: None.   
  
Archive Permissions: Helio, Fanfiction.net, Gateworld.net, Chezza's Gate, anyone else - please ask.   
  
Disclaimer: : Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions---wish I could have just an itty-bitty piece, but am forced to be satisfied as a spectator.   
  
Author's notes: For those who don't know, MYOB = Mind Your Own Business.  
  
Beta-read by Chezza.  
  
(c) CeCe Smith 2003  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
One of the last things Jack O'Neill ever expected to see, was the sight of Major Samantha Carter in a low-cut top, leather pants and matching jacket. The next to last thing he ever expected to see, was said Major Carter pinning a State Police Officer down to the ground. And the third to last thing that he ever expected to see, was the same Major laughing hysterically and shouting at the top of her lungs, "I can so still kick your ass!" in the middle of a supermarket parking lot.   
  
The fact that Sam was actually straddling the afore-mentioned Policeman was very disconcerting to Jack, to say the least. Exactly how was he supposed to explain to Hammond why he'd had to bail Carter out of jail for assaulting a cop? Apparently without any remorse whatsoever. Taking a quick look around for a motorcycle or squad car, Jack noticed both vehicles at the far end of the large parking lot. Thinking that it was time to break up this little party, he stepped up to the couple and loudly cleared his throat.   
  
"Ahem."  
  
  
  
The officer looked up and said with a grin, "Sammie, I think we're busted."   
  
Laughing down at the man, Sam said teasingly, "Nice try Mikey, but I'm not that blonde."   
  
Clearing his throat loudly again, Jack stepped closer to the pair.   
  
"A-hem. Carter... whatcha doing?"   
  
Her head dropped instantly and she swore in an almost imperceptible whisper. Getting up and off the man in record speed, Sam turned to her C.O. and stuttered, "Uh, sir. Um...I can explain. This is Mikey. Uh, Officer Givens. We...uh...well, we know each other, Sir."   
  
"I certainly hope so, considering your previous position. I was worried that you were trying to get out of a ticket or something."   
  
Noting the shade of red his Major was turning, Jack extended a hand to the other man.   
  
"Jack O'Neill."   
  
"Mike Givens. Sammie, uh Sam and I grew up together. Next door neighbors for what, six - seven years?"   
  
"Uh, eight actually. You didn't notice me that first year."   
  
Desperately trying to change the subject, Sam redirected her attention to the Colonel.   
  
"Uh sir, what brings you here?"   
  
"Well Carter, if you must know, I'm picking up some supplies for the shindig tonight. You're still coming, right?"   
  
"Yes sir, I'll be there."   
  
Hoping that the conversation would end quickly, she hastened to add, "Wouldn't miss it."   
  
"Good, see you tonight."   
  
Doing an about face, Jack started to walk away, but yelled back over his shoulder, "Bring your friend, he's more than welcome."   
  
Not knowing whether to be mortified or petrified, Sam just stared blankly at his retreating form.   
  
"So, what's the party for?" Mike asked, noticing that Sam had yet to take her eyes off the man who had just departed.   
  
"Huh, what?" Slightly stunned about the whole encounter and not entirely paying attention to the question, Sam shrugged.   
  
"Oh, a friend's birthday".   
  
Unable to hide a sly grin, Mike smugly remarked, "Man, you've really got it bad, you know that?"   
  
Again confused by his train of thought, Sam tried to figure out just what had happened and what her friend was talking about. Realization dawning, Sam blushed profusely and vehemently denied it.   
  
"I have NO idea what you're talking about! That was my Commanding Officer and he just witnessed me acting like a complete idiot in public - with a policeman, no less! I'm just a little shook up, that's all. He caught me in what could be considered a compromising position."   
  
"Sam, we were just goofing off, no big deal. Sure it looks bad, especially with me in uniform, but it's not like we were making out or anything. Or...is that what's worrying you? You think, that he thinks, that we were 'doing' something...and that bothers you, doesn't it? You don't want him to think we were - you know - together."   
  
"That's ridiculous. He's my C.O."   
  
"Is he really? Hmm...you know, I think you might have mentioned that already.... His rank and position doesn't change the fact that you like him, though does it Sammie? You like him a lot. Probably more than you're willing to admit - even to yourself."   
  
"You're crazy! You know that, right? He and I work together, that's it."   
  
Walking back towards to where she parked her bike, Sam was determined not to let her emotions show Mikey just how close to the truth he really was.   
  
"I'm right, aren't I?"   
  
Jogging to catch up to her fast pace, Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.   
  
"Sam, you've finally done it! You've fallen in love."   
  
"What?! What are you talking about? We're friends. That's it, nothing more. Besides, he's my Com-   
  
"Commanding Officer. I know. You've stated that fact several times now. It doesn't change the fact that you're in love with him."   
  
Jerking her arm out of his grasp, Sam practically forced herself not to run full speed for her bike. If anything, it would only confirm Mikey's suspicions that she did indeed 'have feelings' for Ja-Colonel O'Neill. Must not think of him as Jack, might slip and accidentally say it out loud. And that would be bad. Very bad.   
  
"Sam, wait up! You know I'm just teasing! If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. Believe me, I had to keep my relationship with Kelly a secret for a year, before our cover was blown. Literally. I guess the chief didn't take too kindly to the idea that I was dating his daughter. The fact that she was only a cadet at the Police Academy didn't help either."   
  
Trying to save their once joyous reunion, Mike dropped to his knees and begged with clasped hands.   
  
"Please Sammie, forgive me."   
  
Drama always was his strong suit, so he continued even louder.   
  
"I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you again."   
  
Torn between laughter and anger, Sam glanced around. Seeing the stares of several strangers, she whispered harshly to him.   
  
"Get up you nitwit! You're causing a scene."   
  
Grinning broadly and more determined than ever, he continued.   
  
"Samantha, please forgive me, I'm begging you."   
  
Seeing Sam walking away, he raised his voice another notch and said, "I promise not to mention that you're in love with Jack O'Neill ever again!"   
  
Stopping dead in her tracks, Sam whipped around so fast it nearly made her dizzy. Looking up at the crowd, she noticed a certain pair of very familiar brown eyes staring back at her.   
  
'Oh God, no... '  
  
She could feel tears of humiliation filling her eyes, as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She shook her head angrily. She was a Major in the United States Air Force! She was not going to break down in tears, like some helpless female!   
  
She reached out and slapped Mikey across the face so hard, it knocked him off his knees and onto his backside.   
  
Getting on her motorcycle and revving the engine, she turned back for a quick look at the man she had known for most of her life. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she hoarsely whispered,"How could you?"   
  
Peeling out of the parking lot with a screech of tyres, leaving a trail of burnt rubber behind her and speeding off down the street far faster than the allotted speed limit, Sam never once looked back.   
  
Reaching the spot where Mikey was sitting stunned on the pavement, Jack offered a hand to help him up.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess. I can't tell what hurts more, my face or my pride. Sorry about that Jack. Probably not the smartest thing to do, huh?"   
  
"Pissing off a Carter never is, especially that one. You're lucky she wasn't armed. You wouldn't have stood a chance!"   
  
"Yeah...real lucky." Mikey said, with a wry twist of his lips.   
  
"So...what was that all about? Lover's quarrel?" Jack asked, not really sure he wanted the answer.   
  
"What, me and Sam? I wish! We were always and only, just friends. Good friends yes, but nothing more. Not even a kiss after all these years."   
  
Shaking his head, he sadly admitted:   
  
"No, I was just acting up and being an idiot. I always used to tease her about the guys she liked, but she would never go out with them. She was too shy to ask them out and would always say she was too busy, when they finally asked her. Never understood why, but it seems like she's still doing it, even today. Let me guess, you've asked her out, maybe only as 'just friends', but she's always had an excuse to get out of it? Am I right?"   
  
Puzzled, but seeing a definite trend, Jack asked, "How'd you know?"   
  
"Because I've seen it before. She really likes you. Possibly even loves you."   
  
Jack blinked, stunned into silence. Carter possibly loved him? Cared, maybe...but loved? Nah, she had better taste than that....   
  
Mike carried on.   
  
"But she can't accept it and refuses to admit it, even to herself. You really should talk to her, she needs to get over this insecurity issue."   
  
In his head, Jack snorted and said to himself, 'Carter? Insecure? Yeah right.'   
  
Making his way towards his squad car, Mike offered one last piece of advice.   
  
"Jack, I know this is a complicated thing - you being her boss and all - but believe me, she's worth it. I wish I'd had the guts to tell her myself back then, but that's one regret I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, I'm married and a father of two great kids and I wouldn't change that, for anything. But a part of me still wonders what it would have been like, to wake up with her as my wife and the mother of my boys. It's only a small part, but it's there all the same. The 'what ifs' have lingered, even after all these years."   
  
Not sure what to say, if anything, Jack stared at his shoes and nodded his head.   
  
"It was nice meeting you, Jack. Hope your party goes well. And don't let Sam get out of going either. She has a habit of hiding out after things like this happen."   
  
Getting in the car and closing the door, he leaned out of the window and said, "You might check The Springs, she used to go there as a kid. She said it 'revitalized' her."   
  
"So she's always been a 'big word' user, huh? Guess I should have known.... Thanks for the tip, Mike. I'll see ya around."   
  
With that said Jack walked back to his truck, ruthlessly trying to quash the urge to go racing after her and find out if she really did feel the same way about him, as he did about her. Taking the easy way out, he decided in the end that he wouldn't go after her straight away, but see if she came to the party. If she didn't show, he'd go after her then.   
  
She probably needed some time to get things sorted in her head. He knew he certainly did. If he saw her too soon after this, he might end up doing something they'd both regret.   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Busying himself with flipping the hamburgers, Jack tried hard to ignore the knot in his gut. Carter was over an hour late and she was never late. Ever.   
  
"So Jack, have you seen Sam? I thought she said she was coming?" Daniel asked, noticing that Jack had been lost in thought for most of the party.   
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask Cassie? It's her party."   
  
Hoping that Daniel would get the hint and leave him alone, Jack pointed him in the direction of the Birthday Girl.   
  
"Fine. You don't have to bite my head off, it was just a question. Geez, what's eating you?"   
  
"Nothing. I'm just not in the 'mood' for all this 'fun' stuff, right now. Is that alright with you?"   
  
Grabbing the platter of cooked meat, Jack stormed off into the kitchen of Doc Frasier's house.   
  
Walking over to the teenager, Daniel asked, "Cassie, have you seen or heard from Sam?"   
  
"No. I haven't and I'm starting to get worried. Sam's never late and I know she wouldn't miss my party. Not unless there was some kind of emergency at the base. Does Jack know where she is?"   
  
Shaking his head, Daniel whispered conspiratorially to her.   
  
"If he does, he won't say. He barked at me for simply asking about her. I think he knows, but won't tell me. Maybe you could go ask him? You know he can't resist your 'sad' look."   
  
"Sure, I'll ask him. Where'd he go?"   
  
Looking around the back yard and not seeing him anywhere, Cassie continued.   
  
"Think he went into the house?"   
  
"He might have gone into the kitchen. I think I saw him headed that way with the burgers."   
  
Wishing her good luck, Daniel wandered over to Teal'c, to see if he might have any ideas about Sam's absence.   
  
Putting on her best 'sad' face, Cassie approached slowly.   
  
"Hey Jack," she said as glumly as she could.   
  
" Do you think Sam's mad at me? Is that why she didn't come to my party?"   
  
Playing the sulky teenager always worked on Jack.   
  
"No Cass, she's not mad at you. She's probably stuck in traffic or something. Don't worry, she'll be here. You know she wouldn't miss your birthday for anything, not even an extremely advanced doohickey in her lab, could keep her away."   
  
Not willing to let him off the hook that easily, Cassie wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled close. He put his arms round her and hugged her back.   
  
"Are you sure? I mean if someone at the base had called her, you'd know right?"   
  
"Cassie, she'll be here. I'll make sure of it, okay?"   
  
Even if I have to sling her over my shoulder and carry her here myself....   
  
Now, why don't you go outside and back to being the 'Birthday Girl' and I'll go find Sam."   
  
Giving her one more squeeze, Jack pulled away and walked to the door.   
  
'He called her Sam! Ooo, something juicy's going on...I can't wait to tell Daniel!'   
  
Smiling to herself, Cassie headed back out to the party.   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Sitting in the damp grass with her arms wrapped around her knee, Sam heard the approaching footsteps on the nearby path. Recognizing the steady rhythm of the footfalls, she bowed her head in defeat.   
  
"He told you where to find me, didn't he?"   
  
Grunting as he plopped down onto the grass next to her, Jack responded with a simple,   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"It figures, he never could mind his own business."   
  
Struggling to control the hurt and anger in her voice, Sam murmured a soft "I'm sorry, sir."   
  
"This whole mess is my fault". She continued.   
  
"I should never have acted so unprofessionally. I ran into him in the store and he goaded me into an all out challenge, just like when we were kids. I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't what it looked like, really. He's married with kids, which actually makes it look even worse. It was just a game. I never expected it to get so far out of hand."   
  
"So...um - if I may ask - just how did the two of you end up in that position, anyway?" Jack said, keeping his gaze on his shoes.   
  
"It was a game we used to play as kids. He'd say a military 'man' could never whup a 'copper'.   
  
Of course the fact his dad was a policeman and mine was an Air Force General, well, you can see where it would lead. Dad taught me all the basic hand to hand combat maneuvers and I'd use them on Mikey. He never won. Not even once. I guess seeing him again...one thing led to another and well...that's where you walked in."   
  
"Ah, yes." Jack said slowly.   
  
"I can see where you'd feel the need to protect your 'reputation' as an Air Force officer."   
  
"Sir, please. Is it really necessary to add to the humiliation? I know I was way out of line. I'm even willing to admit that I was acting completely childish and immature. It's not like I planned to make an idiot of myself, he just...brings it out in me, I guess. I know that's no excuse for my behavior and I'm truly sorry if he embarrassed you. I had no idea he'd take it that far."   
  
Still too uncomfortable to look at him in the eye, Sam turned her head away and awaited his response.   
  
Unable to stand not knowing, Jack nudged her shoulder with his and quietly asked, "So, uh...what was with that whole 'soap opera' scene anyway? Um...was he...uh I mean...did you tell him something I should know?"   
  
Surprised would be an understatement, Sam was in total shock. She could not believe he'd just asked that! Was he deliberately trying to increase her embarrassment?!   
  
"No Sir, never! I mean, not that...um well...we just - we're old friends, and well, he thinks, no he assumes he knows something that he doesn't. I think he was just being stupid. He doesn't intend to say half the things he does. I have NO idea where he came up with that stuff."   
  
Masking his disappointment, Jack said, "Yeah, that's what I figured..."   
  
Silence fell over both of them. Jack shifted uneasily and decided to change the subject to something a little less dangerous.   
  
"Cassie's pretty upset you didn't come. She thinks it's her fault. How 'bout we get back, before they send out a search party for both of us? I'd hate to know what Doc would do if I failed to bring you back with me."   
  
"Yes sir, I'll be there in a few minutes. I just...need some time to call Mike and apologize for the way I reacted. I guess I went a little overboard back there, huh? I didn't mean to cause a scene, he just..."   
  
"Gets your goad, huh? I know the feeling, believe me. There are days when, if Danny wasn't under my command, I'd probably throttle him."   
  
Standing up slowly, Jack offered Sam a hand.   
  
Accepting the help, Sam pulled herself upright and smartly remarked, "But sir, I thought you didn't care."   
  
"Funny, Carter, real funny. Seriously though, there are times when people should just... mind their own business and let things work themselves out on their own. Ya know?"   
  
Not releasing her hand just yet, Jack looked into her eyes, hoping to see some sign that she understood what he was trying to say.   
  
Sam gave a sad smile.   
  
"Yes sir, they should."   
  
Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Sam pulled free and walked with him back to the parking lot.   
  
"Thank you sir."   
  
She clarified the statement when he gave her a puzzled glance.   
  
"For reminding me of what's important. I kinda lost sight of it there for a moment. Tell Cassie I'll be along soon."   
  
Not sure whether her previous statement was meant for him - or was in regards to the party - Jack climbed in to his truck and headed back to the Frasier home. Waving to Sam as he pulled away, but he couldn't help but notice the smile she was gving him, as she waved back. The one she reserved for him only.   
  
~~~End~~~ 


End file.
